Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 15
Willkommen zurück, liebe Eisbahn-Erschaffer. Wir befinden uns immer noch in Palumpolum und auch nach diesem Part wird sich daran so gar nichts ändern… Ich sagte doch, hier passiert viel. Jedenfalls beinhaltet dieser Part eine der wichtigsten Szenen und trifft mich besonders… nich im traurigen Sinne… im wütenden eher… aber seht selbst… Doch ein Team? Verteilt nun erstmal eure KP, denn da dürften viele vorhanden sein, gerade bei Snow. Letzterem solltet ihr 2 Silberarmreife anlegen, aber ganz ehrlich? Legt an, was ihr für richtig haltet, denn ich zwinge euch nicht, mir 1:1 hinterherzueiern. Aber bei den Waffen solltet ihr mir schon vertrauen… Ihr müsst jetzt einfach die Treppe hochlatschen, die Soldaten zerhackseln und dann zur Eishöhle gehen, welche Snow selbstständig hochkraxelt. Geht weiter, aber biegt noch nicht rechts auf Eis ab, sondern geht geradeaus, besiegt die Gegner und schnappt euch den Vitalisator. Jetzt könnt ihr übers Eis stapfen und auf festem Boden solltet ihr dann eben rechts vorbeischauen, da es dort das Engelsherz', eine Waffe für Snow, gibt. Bleibt aber lieber beim Kraftkranz. Geht also weiter und jumpt ne Runde nach unten. Blickt dort nach links und krallt euch die 4 Isolierkabel, doch an einem Kampf mit dem KG Falke kommt ihr nicht vorbei. right|322px Folgt weiter dem Weg und Snow bemerkt, dass sich Hope verändert hat, er sei abgehärteter. Dennoch will er wieder indirekt den Helden spielen, weil lieber die dummen Erwachsenen und nicht die Kids kämpfen sollten. Hope soll einfach vorsichtig sein und dem Idioten die Arbeit überlassen (guckt mich nicht so an, das waren Snows Worte!), doch bei allem, was er sagt, kann der Depp nur doof grinsen, weshalb Hope schon das Messer hinterm Rücken hat. Dann kriegt Snow nen Anruf von Fang, welche auch gleich rummotzt. Komische Handys haben die da… Kann man damit überhaupt was anderes tun als Anrufe tätigen? Jedenfalls geht’s allen gut und Fang übergibt an Light, welche von Snow mal wieder als Schwester bezeichnet wird, es aber immer noch so gar nich ab kann. Während Light & Snow nen Treffpunkt ausmachen, gibt Rosch die Erlaubnis zum Töten der L‘Cie, egal was komme. Der Treffpunkt ist Hopes Heim, die Felixhöhe 35-A. Und gerade will Schwesterlein von Nora erzählen, übernimmt Hope und die Verbindung bricht ab. Frauenpower - zumindest kurzfristig Ihr habt nun Fang als Anführerin. Kümmert euch ersma nich um die Ausrüstung, sie kommt die paar Minuten auch ohne Accessoire aus. Die Paradigmen solltet ihr dennoch erstellen. Ihr müsst eigentlich nur dem Weg folgen und die ganzen Soldaten töten, Schätze gibt’s nämlich bis zum Ziel keine und ihr könnt euch voll und ganz an Fang gewöhnen. Jedenfalls bemerkt Light ihr ausgebranntes Stigma und Fang erzählt, dass sie von Grand Pulse ist und zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin, Vanille, in den Kristallschlaf fiel und auf Cocoon erwachte. Pappnasen - Klappe, die Zweite So schnell sehen wir die beiden wieder. Snow plant ne Revolte, um die ganzen Bürger zu verscheuchen, aber er muss natürlich immer dumm grinsen und den Helden spielen, das wissen wir ja inzwischen nur zu gut. Dreht euch gleich mal um und ihr findet 4 Phiolen Weihwasser. Folgt nun dem Weg und springt links hoch, um 2 Dynaggregate zu finden. Hopst wieder runter auf den normalen Bürgersteig/-weg, whatever, und kurz vorm Speicherpunkt findet ihr ein Abwehramulett, welches ihr ganz gepflegt Snow anlegen könnt. Stapft weiter und der Held rennt in die Menge, nur um einem Soldaten das Licht auszuschalten. Er zettelt riesigen Terror und Angst an, indem er meint, er würde alle töten und in die Luft ballert, bis das Magazin leer ist. Naja, immerhin will er nicht, dass Unschuldige sterben… Geht weiter und ihr seht das Mädchen von eben mit dem Stofftier. Die Kleine hat selbst vor Hope Angst und wirft ihm ihr Plüsch-Karfunkel vor die Birne, nur um wegrennen zu können. Einige Bürger tun sich jedoch zu einem Mob zusammen und sie sind bereit, anzugreifen. Snow greift hier auf die Magie zurück und lässt nen Balken hinunterstürzen. Hope entschuldigt sich lieb und die beiden L‘Cie fliehen nach oben und landen auf den Dächern Palumpolums. Folgt dem Weg und Hope setzt sich einfach mal hin und Snow labert ne Runde. Er ist ein Waisenkind und hatte nie wirklich eine Familie, aber will nach der Rettung von Serah und Cocoon eine eigene gründen. Er ist halt einfach optimistisch wie immer. Springt runter und schaut nach links, wo ihr ein Schamanensigel finden dürftet. Legt dieses Hope an und klaut ihm dafür das Weisheitsamulett, der is eh nich weise. Folgt weiterhin dem Weg und klettert aufs Gerüst, auf welchem rechts ein Vidohunir ist. Was das? Naja, son Bumerang für Hope, eigentlich unwichtig. Geht weiter und stapft links auf das Haus, um 3 Axiallager zu finden… Axiallager… Heißt das etwa, Axel wird der Onkel von Snows Kindern? Hehe… wär lustig… und creepy… Dieser Rotschopf hat doch gar nichts in Final Fantasy zu suchen! Naja, geht weiter und haltet euren Blick rechts, da ihr so mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,9% einen Blender findet. Geht hoch und dann 2x nach rechts, da ihr so noch eure Taschen mit 2000 Gil beglücken könnt. Folgt dem Weg und irgendwann… ja… irgendwann kommt ihr zu nem Speicherpunkt, hinter welchem was passiert… Die Rache wird umgesetzt Irgendwie bringt sich dieser Held von Snow immer selbst unbewusst in kritische Situationen. Snow würde beim Verlust wichtiger Menschen auch Rache wollen, genau wie Hope. Das Viech zieht ab, aber glaubt mir, den sehen wir nochmal wieder. Snow freut sich ersma über den Sieg und bestimmt den Ort für ne Pause. Dort schmeißt er ersma ne Runde Geld aus dem Fenster und holt sich irgendwas Sprudeliges. Hope wills nich, also vernichtet er es, aber da merkt man mal, dass er n Waisenkind ist. Man rülpst nicht einfach in Spielen, du Idiot -_- Hope bildet sich schon ein, seine Mutter würde bei ihnen stehen, woraufhin er den Helden fragt, was er machen will. left|286px Hope konfrontiert ihn jetzt mit möglichen, schlimmen Folgen seines Handels, während er immer weiter nach hinten gegen das Geländer stolpert. Er könnte sich nicht rechtfertigen und gibt dies auch zu. Er weiß, es is alles seine Schuld und kanns nicht wiedergutmachen. Hope will dabei nur endlich seine Rache und gibt Impulse von sich, welche Snow über die Kante stoßen, er kann sich jedoch noch halten. right|300px Hope klärt ihn nun auf. Nora Estheim war seine Mutter und Blondie ist Schuld an ihrem Tod. Gerade als Hope zustechen will, durchkreuzen Raketen seinen Plan und er wird über die Kante gestoßen. Snow will ihn retten, fängt ihn auf und beide stürzen in die Tiefe und liegen am Ende bewusstlos da… Nutzt noch eben die Speichermöglichkeit, denn Palumpolum ist noch lange nicht vorbei, aber dieser Part mal wieder. Wies weitergeht erfahren wir demnächst, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern